Talk:Div-e Sepid
7/18/2015 - Blue proc'd with Shark Bite. No TE's. *Killed by BST/DNC 99 with Dipper. Took a while but no danger. *Killed by pld/nin sam/thf, drk/thf, brd/whm rdm/whm and whm/rdm Easy kill with this setup, TA all ws onto the pld, Silena ready for the AOE silence. Echo drops recommended if the healers get hit. AOE amnesia does not last long and does not have a large range. All the horn moves have some damage included, 150-200 ish. Took 10 minutes to take it down. Bio aura at certain points in the battle. * Solo by RDM/NIN 85. Just watch for link, use gravity and pull to any safe kiting area (conflux 5 for example), bio poison and nuke.--Valkyrianbah 23:41, November 25, 2010 (UTC) *Solo several times as DNC/NIN. Not sure if it's still luck or not. Using atma of the hero and cruor enhancements. Evasion set used. Violent flourish works. EvilTheCat - Nov. 26, 2010 * Soloed many times as a 90 DNC/NIN with high evasion gear - Evasion and Dagger skills NOT CAPPED. Atma of Mounted Champion and Atma of Gnarled Horn used. Store finishing moves for reverse flourish, extra TP will be needed for cures after amnesia wears. Takes about 25 minutes. Be careful of links. --Pmsandblades 19:05, December 16, 2010 (UTC) * Div-e is quite soloable by 90 DNC/NIN; I have done it several times with Atmas of the Mounted Champion and Impregnable Tower set. He's actually a good demonstration of how you should approach solo work in Abyssea on DNC/NIN: load up on Evasion (though you really don't need anything exceptional), set MC, IT, or another HP/Regen Atma (or GH), get a few Merit Abyssites, and go to town with your 2.5k HP Fat and Sassy self. Thanks to the AGI change, your TP feed is so slow that there's simply no way Div-e can do enough damage to keep up with your healing. Even a full minute Amnesia coupled with a dispelled Fan Dance is no threat if the little fella has to burn through 2500 HP with a 20/tic regen by doing 150 damage a hit to an evasive target. --pacobirdley 11:34, January 5, 2011 *Exceptionally easy solo 90 NIN/DNC, RR GH MC, hybrid of evasion / haste gear only got hit once or twice. Kaymat - Gilgamesh *Soloed as 90MNK/WAR using only a Dusty Elixir for meds. Atma's used were RR, VV and Apocalypse. I was planning on 2hring him but realized I didn't need to shortly into the fight. I swapped to my evasion set during the minute or so that I had Amnesia on me. Ended the fight with ~1.2K/3.6K HP.--Madranta 12:17, February 11, 2011 (UTC) *Soloed as 90THF/DNC. This was a fun fight. I recommend capped evasion skill and a very good evasion set. Atmas used were VV, Apoc, and Stronghold. Stronghold (Major Regen) was used to help counter the Bio (coupled with drain samba), and you could probably not get Apoc if you are sure you can pull and kill without dying (or have other reraise means). Gear used: Alcides harness, Emporers hairpin, Slither gloves, Boxer mantle, Twilight belt, Raiders legs +1, Raiders feet +1, Heed ring, Rajas ring, Orichalcum earring, Brutal earring, Raiders boomerang. Weapons used were Auric dagger and Triplus dagger. Strategy: Keep drain samba up and don't use weaponskills!! This is the most important part. Even with capped evasion and a good evasion set, he WILL hit you and knock you into yellow hp often. Keep your health full at all times. If it uses amnesia (once during my fight about ~20%) you need to hope that you can evade 75-80% of its attacks during this time and dont be afraid to use your temporary items. --Syldaryn (Sylph) 4:45, July 11, 2011 *Div-e does not link to surrounding Imps, but the lesser imps do aggro. *I can confirm he *does not* link. There are just so many imps here that it's difficult to avoid aggro. *Pro-tip: Pull from top of cliffside. You can stand there far from aggro, within range to pull from a wider area, with a clear path back to camp (Martello nearby). the repop time is wrong its 15minutes minimum Updated Orison seal count. Killed today with yellow proc, dropped Orison Seal: Feet x4. Screenshot avail if needed. psyko (talk) 22:06, February 10, 2013 (UTC)